Ginger Hirano
is one of the Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231. Biography She was the camerawoman when Phineas and Ferb were making a movie, who whispered to Phineas that he had forgotten to remove the lens cap on the camera ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). She along with Holly, Milly, and Katie help Phineas and Ferb create S'Winter (""S'Winter""). She was talking to Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella about the Jones' hamster when they built an Animal translator ("Interview With a Platypus"). When the Fireside Girls were trying to raise money to save the Star-nosed Mole, Ginger got severely scratched up by a cat she was "cat-sitting" ("At the Car Wash"). She washed hair, walked on backs, and did the salt scrub when Phineas and Ferb built a Spa ("Spa Day"). Known Patches in the Fireside Girls troop *Help Thy Neighbor Patch (52 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *Sewing Patch ("Run Away Runway") *Tent Pitching Patch, Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") *Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane! ") *Broadcasting Patch ("Let's Take a Quiz") *Shrimp Net Repair Patch ("That Sinking Feeling") *Sap Collecting Patch, I Just Saw a Cute Boy Patch (Baljeet, removed twice due to disagreement) ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *Desert Tracking Patch, Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, Rock-climbing Patch, Non-power Flight Patch, Concussion First-aid Patch ("The Great Indoors") Relationships Baljeet Ginger has a crush on Baljeet, similar to Isabella having a crush on Phineas. She expressed this interest many times when the Fireside Girls looked for the maracanut tree, however no one else seems to understand her crush, unlike Isabella's. In fact, the other girls have revoked her "I Just Saw a Cute Boy" patch twice just for claiming Baljeet was cute. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Background Information *﻿Her first speaking appearance was whenn she made a comment on behalf of the "Jones' hamster" ("Interview With a Platypus"). *She bears a striking resemblance to Candace's best friend, Stacy Hirano, which has led to speculation that she is Stacy's little sister, though this could be a simple coincidence. *She and Katie were at the grand opening of Phineas and Ferb's rollercoaster, though they weren't wearing their berets or sashes ("Rollercoaster"). *Despite having a crush on Baljeet, Ginger showed no jealousy towards Mishti ("That Sinking Feeling"). A possible reason is she had no interest in Baljeet at the time. A more likely reason is that Ginger was not seen near Baljeet or Mishti during the episode. *She and Milly are the only Fireside Girls who appear in the Transport-inators of Doooom!. Gallery Ginger.jpg|Ginger at Phineas and Ferb's movie studio Ginger with water balloon.jpg|Ginger with a water balloon Ginger scarred.jpg|Ginger scarred by a cat Ginger Excited.jpg|Ginger excited about Clyde Flynn's story Ginger carts away Django.jpg|Ginger carting away Django Brown Milly, Holly, and Ginger alughing.jpg|Ginger laughing with Milly and Holly Ginger Ride Again.JPG|Ginger in Phineas and Ferb Ride Again Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Ginger has no speaking lines in the movie, but is seen most often during the Robot Riot scene of the movie. She later gets her memory wiped out. Songs Ginger has sung *Go, Go, Phineas *I Love You Mom *The Ballad of Badbeard *Watchin' and Waitin' *Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash *Come Home Perry *Spa Day *The Fireside Girls *Wedding Adventure *The Yellow Sidewalk *Carpe Diem Appearances *"Rollercoaster" (First appearence) *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"S'Winter" *"Raging Bully" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"Put That Putter Away" (Cameo) *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Lights, Candace, Action!" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Run Away Runway" (Cameo) *"Greece Lightning" (Cameo) *"Leave the Busting to Us!" *"Out of Toon" (Cameo) *"The Ballad of Badbeard" (Cameo) *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Out to Launch" *"Interview With a Platypus" (Cameo) *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Thaddeus and Thor" (Cameo) *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"Spa Day" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *"Cheer Up Candace" (Cameo) *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" (Cameo) *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Hip Hip Parade" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Ask a Foolish Question" (Mentioned) *"Tour de Ferb" Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Scouts Category:Lovers Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Living characters Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Geniuses Category:Pirates Category:Circus performers Category:Characters in video games Category:Humans Category:Comedy Characters